Ever After Happily
by SongbirdSarah
Summary: This is the first prequel to my story Best Love Song. Kurt thinks about the break-up and how he goes from happily ever after to not living ever after happily...


**Hi guys! I just wanted to first off thank everyone who's added _Best Love Song_ as a favorite or is following this story now! I've got a pretty good idea about how I want to work this out now, and I hope that I don't disappoint. This is a prequel to _Best Love Song_ and it's from Kurt's side of things. I cried while writing this and used some very personal experience to write this (pretty much I wrote my actual life about four months ago) so this comes from a very real place in my heart. I hope you enjoy and I suggest you listen to _Ever After Happily_ by Jay Brannan as you read, just to get the full effect! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kurt looked down at his hands and saw the tears land as they fell without pause from his eyes. He felt like a coward, this wasn't fair to either of them, but it had to be done. Or so his overly exhausted mind thought it was, despite what his heart was practically screaming at him. They had both been killing themselves to try and balance everything, and he felt like a fool for believing that they could handle it all.<p>

Five years…he would have thought after five years that he and Blaine could have withstood everything that was thrown at them. They had gotten through the hatred from their peers in high school, the disapproval of Blaine's maternal grandparents, going to college across the country from each other, and so many other things. But in the end it had been their own damn fault.

**The smell of a candle****  
><strong>**Freshly blown out****  
><strong>**The light of the clock****  
><strong>**Shines on my skin****  
><strong>**Like a sickly green moonlight****  
><strong>**On a pale white day's decay****  
><strong>**I try to wipe you from my memory****  
><strong>**But your face won't fade away**

They worked themselves to the bone to get ahead and their relationship had suffered from the stress. Neither had strayed from the relationship, but it had gotten to be a challenge to fit the other into their daily life. Just after New Years was the breaking point. They had all met up in Ohio and brought in the New Year and instead of celebrating with their friends, Kurt and Blaine had opted to stay in and celebrate just the two of them. Things had been okay just after returning to their prospective schools for their final semester ever, but then deadlines got to them and they stress began to eat away at the relationship.

They fought more than they talked and both had fallen asleep crying way to many times than they'd like to admit. Kurt had ended up sobbing on Mercedes and Rachel's doorstep more than once and the time it took to calm him back down got longer and longer as the weeks rolled by.

**Another boy kissed me today****  
><strong>**I laughed in his mouth****  
><strong>**It's not funny that I'm not kissing you****  
><strong>**I'm not laughing because we fell through**

They had made it to their five year anniversary, skyping with the other over a candlelit dinner in the quite of their separate apartments. It had been nice and they had been okay for a little bit after that, but the stress built as midterms got closer and closer.

March rolled around and that's where Kurt found himself at the present moment. He and Blaine had just ended their video call; the video call that had broken his already fragile heart.

**It's the stories they told us when we were younger about life and love****  
><strong>**How our happiness lies in the hands of another****  
><strong>**Who'd fly in on the wings of a dove**

Mercedes had been telling Kurt for the past month that he hadn't been looking good, that he looked like he was about to pass out at any moment. He had brushed her off, telling her that it was just the stress from his design projects, but she knew better. She and Rachel both knew that the fights between him and Blaine were getting worse and more numerous.

But Kurt was a hopeless romantic; he wanted to believe that this was just a phase in his and Blaine's relationship. Every couple went through rough patches, they'd fought before and gotten through it and he wanted to believe that this was no different. But he had been a fool.

**Well that's the way the fairy tale goes****  
><strong>**Boy meets girl and they wed with roses****  
><strong>**But that's not the way it seems to be****  
><strong>**And I'm pissed that they lied to me****  
><strong>**Cuz boy meets boy and boy runs away****  
><strong>**Or girl meets girl and she's afraid to stay****  
><strong>**We end up home alone watching court tv****  
><strong>**Not living ever after happily**

Their conversation still ran through his head. They hadn't yelled at each other, they hadn't said unnecessarily hurtful things to the other, but the hurt and the tears came none the less. _This isn't working out…I can't do this anymore…It's getting to hard…I still care about you…I just can't be what you need me to be._

Kurt let himself fall to his side, curling into himself as a small sob came from his mouth and the tears fell faster. He knew that he was going to hurt after this, but he hadn't really realized that it was going to feel like someone had taken the life right out of him. It was at this moment that he had never wanted his mother more.

**You're right****  
><strong>**You are prince charming****  
><strong>**Onto the next princess when he's bored with the last****  
><strong>**He's the hero of every story****  
><strong>**He's got his chapter in every girl's book****  
><strong>**He walks away with all the honor and glory****  
><strong>**But I wonder what else he took**

The worst part was he couldn't even be mad at Blaine, he couldn't hate him for something that had been a mutual agreement between them. Blaine hadn't cheated on him, there had been no foul play, things just weren't what they had used to be and it wasn't fair to either of them at that moment to continue on with their relationship. In the back of his mind though, Kurt almost wished one of them had cheated on the other; that would make this hurt more bearable. He wished that he could have turned the feelings of love towards Blaine into those of hate and anger, but **no**, Blaine had been ever the gentleman even in the process of simultaneously breaking both their hearts.

Kurt could see the obvious redness and shine in Blaine's eyes, this had been tearing them both up. Blaine had cried over the video call, but Kurt could tell that it wasn't the first time that day he had. Sun shone through the small window that was in his apartment and he couldn't help but almost laugh at the irony of how nice of a day it was. It had been a dark and dreary week up until today when the sun finally broke through and it finally began to look like the start of spring. How ironic was his life that on the day that it felt like it was ending, it was beautiful outside; it was like the world was laughing at him.

**Goodbye, prince charming****  
><strong>**And drown sleeping beauty****  
><strong>**Shove Cinderella's slipper where the sun don't shine****  
><strong>**Toss the little mermaid back out to sea****  
><strong>**Cuz the fairy godmother had to perform another abortion today****  
><strong>**And the seven dwarves live in the forest, of course, cuz they were driven away****  
><strong>**But this part of the story could spark a cultural rage****  
><strong>**So at the sound of the tone we just turn the page**

He knew life wasn't some Disney fairytale, but he had thought that he had finally gotten his happily ever after. He had seen a future with Blaine, but when had life ever gone the way Kurt Hummel wanted it to go? He was a huge supporter of _It Gets Better_, but he was really beginning to wonder if it ever was going to **actually** get better? The tears continued to fall and his small sobs began to turn into gut wrenching, pain filled cries. He desperately wanted this to turn out to be a horrible dream, that he would wake up tomorrow and he'd still be with Blaine and that his heart would be whole once more. But he knew…his sweet dream had turned into a beautiful disaster of a nightmare.

**Well that's the way the fairy tale goes****  
><strong>**Boy meets girl and they wed with roses****  
><strong>**But that's not the way it seems to be****  
><strong>**And I'm pissed that they lied to me****  
><strong>**Cuz boy meets boy and boy runs away****  
><strong>**Or girl meets girl and she's afraid to stay****  
><strong>**We end up home alone watching court tv****  
><strong>**Not living ever after happily**

He didn't know how long he lay on the floor of his bedroom, but the sky outside was dark and he lay in silence even though the tears kept sliding from his red and swollen eyes. He ignored the constant banging at his door, ignored the voices of his two worried best friends. He had long since turned his phone off. He just wanted to be alone, just wanted to try and forget. Kurt knew that he couldn't do this forever, but for now he couldn't do anything but this. He was numb, so devastatingly numb.

**Starting today****  
><strong>**We'll tell the story my way****  
><strong>**The king of imperfection****  
><strong>**Takes back the prince of mistakes**

_Not living ever after happily_…


End file.
